duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne Harris
"Definitely not a save the muties peacenik, no ma'am." History Background Roxie's earliest memories are of Little Lamplight. According to the other kids, her themselves folks were from Big Town and opted to drop her off at Lamplight when she was a toddler, since it seemed a lot safer than the rest of the Capitol Wasteland. She has only vague recollections of her parents, but does distinctly remember her childhood and preteen friends. Her interest in locks and mechanisms blossomed during this time, and when Roxie left Lamplight for Big Town she opted, instead, to head to Megaton with her best friend of the time, Gin. The pair of them struggled for a while to find their footing and overcome their naivety. They could hardly fail to notice the giant bomb in the midst of the town: although she never touched it, Roxie was immediately fascinated by the explosive, and that's what set her down the road to smaller, less devestating things-that-go-boom. After a year or so, she and Gin parted ways. He wanted to settle in Megaton, and Roxie wanted to see the oft-spoken about Rivet City, and GNR, and plenty of other destinations. She didn't go alone, but followed in the wake of a Canterbury caravan to Rivet City as a first stop on her bucket list. Time and time again, she returned to Rivet City. The old ship became something of a home base, as it was an excellent launching point into the Metro, which led into DC itself. As dangerous as the ruins are, she explored DC more and more, and began to use her talents at cracking safes and fixing up her finds to earn herself some comforts. She became more adept at finding hiding places or setting up an explosive nest to fall back to. Of course, there were still plenty of close calls, on her own and with the slew of partners and small groups Roxie has opted to work with over the decade. Her reputation as a successful risk-taker landed her a steady stream of clients and caps. In the last few years, she has begun to pay for her temerity. Roxie has no idea how ghoulism works, exactly, but she knows not everyone who goes ghoul goes mad: she's visited Underworld, where her condition was confirmed by Doctor Barrows. She figures she has time enough to keep working and assemble a fortune to last her as she goes into 'retirement.' Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality A contemplative planner schemer, as you prefer, Roxie was born with a practical mind--to a degree, at least. She can't deny her hedonistic tendencies to make the most out of life, which means she needs a lot of caps, nor can she give up her deeply-rooted sense of curiosity. Neither of these traits are always sensible. Fortunately, her greed and her snoopiness are assuaged by her profession! She's an ace salvager, at least most of the time. Never one to win her fortune by violence, Roxie has dedicated most of her life to skills many nonetheless pay a decent wage for. She can be fixative, both on her goals and on any task at hand. If something has her interest, she can have a very difficult time letting go of it. She is ''especially''fond of puzzles. Locks, machinery and explosive rigs are just puzzles she can take apart, solve and put together again... often, for caps! Such a hobby became a lucrative living. Socially, Roxie has become more standoffish with the development of her ghoulism; she's a little paranoid to have anyone find out, even old friends and comrades. She doesn't always work well with others, primarily the loud, boisterous types, but she can appreciate brawn if it has a brain attached. She can be bribed and bartered with easily enough. She's not ideal if you're looking for some to chat with, but she listens happily enough even if her attention is easily distracted by this or that. Suffice, when it comes to combat Roxie takes one of two options: run away, or blow 'em up if she had a chance to set up something fun ahead of time. Appearance Roxie is careful. Thorough applications of whatever lotions she can scrounge, she has managed to keep the skin of her face from looking too dried-out or withered, but her lips always appear quite chapped and she has eternal dark circles around her eyes. Her ghoulism has been slow to progress, and Roxie does the best she can to keep it concealed in the meantime. Most recently, her hair has begun to thin out and portions of her body have slowly but surely shown more distinguished deterioration, while the irritated discoloured "rash" continues to its inevitable spread. It isn't comfortable, it isn't pretty, but it's happening. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Capital Category:Wastelander